


Snow called

by Swanqsposts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, anti-snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqsposts/pseuds/Swanqsposts
Summary: TW FOR EXTREME HOMOPHOBIA:Emma gets a phone call from Snow and it goes horribly wrong. This story contains explicit homophobia, so if this is something that triggers you, please abstain from reading.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Snow called

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of weeks ago in my country, a gay man was lured to a parc by teenagers, where he was violently stabbed to death. The young men who did this were already known for previous gaybashing, but they took it a step further this time. This story, is almost exactly what happened when I mentioned it to my grandmother. I couldn't get the conversation out of my head, so I had to write it down and this is what I came up with. I hope it can bring some confort to people experiencing homophobia from their family and friends. You're not alone and I see you. Also If anyone wants to talk about it, feel free to do so.

“Hey honey, how are you doing?” Snow’s voice sounded sickly sweet over the phone.

“I’m okay mom, could be better, could be worse.” Emma answered. The week had been hard on her and she wasn’t really in the mood to talk to her mother, but she couldn’t avoid the call forever.

“What’s wrong?” Snow asked. 

“I’m just pretty shocked by what happened earlier this week, you know?”

“Why, what are you talking about? What happened?”

“Didn’t you hear about that man that was beaten to death by teenagers because he was gay? It’s been all over the news. Some teenagers found him on Grindr, lured him to a park and then beat him to death with a knife.”

“Oh that.” Snow answered dismissively.”Well, it’s his own fault really; why was he on that app in the first place?” 

“I don’t know mom, he probably wanted some human company or something. Why does that even matter?” Emma asked, already feeling defensive. She knew her mom didn’t approve of gay people and that she should just drop the subject, but she was angry about everything that had happened and she had enough of all the hate and the ignorance surrounding her. A man was killed, because of who he loved and Emma was done pretending she agreed with her mom on that subject. The death of that man had affected her more than she had anticipated and she had been walking around the streets with a sense of fear that she hadn’t ever experienced before.

“Well, if he’s stupid enough to put himself on a dating site and let everyone know he’s gay, it’s his own fault if people find out about that.” Snow argued. 

“What? So it’s his own fault he was killed?” Emma knew about her mother’s beliefs, but this was a new one.

“But sweetie, why do gay people always have to show everyone they’re gay? I have no problems with what they do in their private lives, but they shouldn’t be so vocal about it. That man should have known he was going to anger people and make them uncomfortable.”

“Why can’t gay people show everyone their love if they want to? Why can you and Charming hold hands and kiss each other in public, but Ruby and Dorothy can’t? What’s so wrong about love? And that man was just looking for a human connection, he wasn’t looking to get killed. If you didn’t know, Grindr is an app exclusively for gay men, so he wasn’t being vocal to everyone about his sexuality like you said.” Emma sneered. She was ready to hang up on the phone, but something kept her going. 

“I’m just saying sweetie, being gay isn’t normal and it makes me uncomfortable when people pretend it is. And when someone is gay and showing it to everyone, it just distracts everyone in the room and that can’t be good.”

“Oh, it makes you uncomfortable? What about every queer person that feels uncomfortable on the streets, because they’re scared of getting killed or beaten or harrassed? What about all the queer people that do get bullied because of who they are?”

“If they’d just behave like normal people, no one would kill them or harass them. But if they put themselves on dating sites and if they walk around like faggots or when women behave like dykes, they should accept the consequences. They shouldn’t impose their “being different” on us; we haven’t asked to see such depravities.” Snow explained, completely convinced that she was right.

“Like normal people, seriously? So when someone is comfortable enough to actually behave like themselves, it makes you uncomfortable? And did you really just use the words ‘faggot’ and ‘dykes’? I can’t believe this.” Emma was seething with anger, barely able to control her voice anymore. 

“Well, you can’t tell me that these feminine men and masculine women behave like real humans. I once knew a gay man in the Enchanted Forest and he was so over the top, that he didn’t even resemble a human anymore. I can’t respect that kind of people, I just can’t.” Snow told her, calm as ever, acting as if Emma was exaggerating.

“Oh, well that’s good to know. I...uhm...actually, I don’t even know what to say right now.” Emma chuckled sarcastically. “I hope you realise that I’m one of that kind too, right? And that by saying stuff like that, you’re not only hurting myself very deeply, but everyone who isn’t cis and straight.”

“I’m not talking about you here, Emma, I’m just saying that people shouldn’t be proud of tendencies like that. Why is it necessary to wave rainbow flags around or to show everyone that you’re gay?” Snow tried to soothe her daughter.

“Because it is something to be proud of. Being in love is a wonderful thing and assuming yourself is beautiful. Those people waving around rainbow flags, they’re proud of themselves in a world that’s totally not welcoming of them, and I think that’s the most beautiful thing to witness. When you see a feminine man, you shouldn’t be thinking how uncomfortable it makes you. You should see how wonderful it is for that man to assume who he is, despite what societal norms tell him he should be. You should see how beautiful diversity can be and how amazing it is, when people are self-assured enough to step out of the norms that society imposes on them.” Emma ranted. She was starting to get out of breath and she felt like she was close to exploding.

“Oh, so behaving like a scarecrow and constantly searching to be the center of attention is something to be proud of?” This time, it was Snow’s turn to be sarcastic.

“Yes, yes it is, because it means you’re comfortable enough to brave judging looks and to go on despite the staring and despite the badmouthing that you know people will inevitably throw at you. It means you’re a very brave person and that is actually something to be celebrated.”

“”It isn’t something to be celebrated when it makes people uncomfortable Emma.” Snow argued.

“It isn’t their fault if you feel uncomfortable, that’s completely on you, Snow. If people being unapologetically themselves makes you uncomfortable, that’s your responsibility. You shouldn’t expect people to hide who they are, just because you’re uncomfortable with it.”

“Well, I can’t accept that, I’m sorry.” Snow didn’t sound sorry at all. Emma thought that her self-righteous tone was the most unnerving thing in the world right now and she was really struggling to keep her calm.

“So does that mean I make you uncomfortable too?” Emma asked, not really caring anymore.

“No, sweetie, I never said anything about your tendencies towards women. I’m just saying that those people have no respect for themselves by not behaving like normal people.”

“Don’t ever call the fact that I’m a lesbian a tendency again!” Emma screamed through the phone. This time she had really lost it. “I was born like this, it’s not a tendency, okay? And if you really think that ‘those people’ like you so elegantly put it, don’t have any self-respect, then you don’t respect me either, because no matter how much you like to avoid the subject, I’m one of them.”

“Don’t be ridiculous sweetie, I never criticized your choices, you don’t need to get so angry. I just want you to respect yourself.”

“Well then I’m going to respect myself right now and hang up. I need to get some air and you need to realise that what you said tonight really hurt me.” Emma answered.

“No, don’t hang up sweetheart, come on, please? This is just a difference of opinion, we’ll never agree on this, so let’s just get on to the next subject, alright?” Snow pleaded over the phone.

“This is not just a difference of opinion, Snow. You think gay people aren’t human and you think they shouldn’t show their love. That’s my identity that you’re attacking right there.” Emma spat out. If she didn’t hang up soon, she was going to throw her phone against the wall.

“Emma, that’s not your identity, it’s just your opinion. If you chose to be a lesbian, then fine, let’s agree to disagree and move on.”

“You don’t get to decide what’s my identity and what’s not, Snow. Being a lesbian is part of who I am, it’s not an opinion, it’s not a choice, it’s how I was born. And now, I’m really going to hang up, because otherwise I might say something I’ll regret later on. I need to go take some air. I don’t know if or when I’ll call you back; I need some time to myself.”

At the other end of the phone, Snow started crying loudly. “Oh, please Emma, don’t do this. Why can’t we have a normal conversation about this? Why do you hate me so much? What have I ever done to deserve this anger? It”s like I can’t say anything right.”

Emma saw through the tears. It was a pathetic attempt at manipulating Emma into agreeing with her. It might have worked if she had still been a little girl, desperate for her parent’s approval, but that’s not who she was anymore. 

“I hate you?! What kind of alternate universe are you living in right now?” Emma exclaimed. “You know what, it doesn’t matter, you’re right, I’m the one in the wrong, you’re right like always. Let’s leave it at that and let me hang up now please.” 

“Quit being so sarcastic Emma, I didn’t do anything wrong, I just voiced my opinion. It”s you who can’t agree to disagree.” Snow’s tears were gone as fast as they had appeared and there was now an admonishing tone in her voice.

“We can disagree over a lot of things, but not over this. Not when human’s rights and human lives are involved. I’m sorry, but this is something we absolutely cannot have a different opinion about. Goodbye, Snow.” Before Snow could get another word in, Emma finally hung up the phone. It immediately started ringing again and she picked up, sighing

“What?”

“Let’s not say goodbye like this, Emma, please. This is not the way to end a conversation.” There was that scolding tone again.

“I told you I needed to get some air. Are you going to give me enough space to at least do that or are you going to insist on going around and around time and time again. It’s clear that we will never agree on this, and I’m okay with that, but that also means that I don’t want someone like you in my life. I need people who accept every part of me, and that includes me loving women.” Emma said as calmly as possible.

“But I do, I do accept you, Emma.” Snow insisted.

“Do you still think gay people shouldn’t be open about their sexuality in public?” Emma asked her.

“Well yes, but what’s so wrong about that? Do you want me to saunter around with a rainbow flag to show that I support you? What would people think of me?” Snow laughed at Emma.

“Well that would be a start.” Emma answered seriously. “But see, if you think gay people shouldn’t show their love, then you don’t accept me, not really. I want to walk around hand in hand with my girlfriend. I want to kiss her on the street, I want to take her out on dates without being afraid of what people are going to do. And that’s something you don’t accept, so let’s just say goodbye for now.”

“But why Emma, why do you need to do those things? Isn’t it enough to love your girlfriend?” Snow asked and Emma could hear the waterworks starting again.

“No, it’s not. Because I have the right to be proud of my love too. And I should have the right to show it just like any straight couple would do. So, now, please could you respect me enough to let me go take some fresh air? Or is that also too much to ask?” Emma asked, full of spite.

Snow started crying again and Emma rolled her eyes. Of course, she would start crying. But Emma decided that enough was enough. With a last goodbye, she hung up the phone.

When she heard the call was disconnected, she finally let out all the rage she was feeling and she threw her phone against the wall. At the same time, the door of the house opened and Regina stepped inside.

When Regina entered the house she had been sharing with Emma for the past three years, she heard a loud bang. She hurried to the kitchen, where the sound came from. She was met with the sight of an obviously furious Emma, panting loudly and very red in the face. Worry took over and she cautiously walked a few steps closer to Emma.

“What’s wrong?” 

Emma hadn’t heard her come in and jumped slightly when she heard the question. She looked up at Regina and upon seeing the worry in the brunette”s eyes, she completely broke down.

Two arms were immediately wrapped around her and she completely sagged against Regina. The warmth the embrace was offering her, made her cry out even more. Regina only got more worried. Emma was trembling in her arms and it seemed like the blonde couldn’t stop it.

“Emma, my love? What happened?” She whispered into the blonde hair, pressing a kiss there. She guided Emma to the couch in the living room, so they could sit down.

“Snow called and it went completely wrong.”

“What did that insipid brat say this time? If she hurt you, I’m not above casting a second curse. And this time, I will make sure she’s doomed to a life of misery.” Regina growled out.

“There’s the queen I love” Emma chuckled, a teasing tone in her voice. Then she took a deep breath and relayed the story of the phone call to the brunette. By the end of it, Regina was seething with rage and Emma had tears streaming down her face, but she had at least calmed down a bit.

Regina took Emma’s chin between her fingers and forced her to look at her. “Listen to me, Emma Swan. Don’t you go believing anything your mother said. That man didn’t deserve to die and everyone should be allowed to express themselves however they want it. Everyone should be allowed to feel proud of themselves, you especially.”

“It’s like you said,” Regina continued, “When people are themselves despite what other people think, it’s beautiful. And that’s also valid for you, Emma. You can be proud of our love and you are allowed to be proud of yourself. Don’t start thinking about hiding your love, my darling, because it’s one of the most special things about you.”

Regina pressed a kiss to Emma’s lips, wanting to make her feel that their love was something wonderful. She knew that Snow had had trouble accepting that Emma was gay and even more when it was revealed that they had a relationship, but she had never thought that Snow would say such terrible things to her daughter.

She could, however, perfectly imagine how Snow thought that she hadn’t done anything wrong and how she thought it was Emma overreacting. Because of the way she was raised, Snow thought she was always right, the one beacon of good and light that everyone should follow. 

Emma’s scared voice interrupted her musings. “How could this ever be wrong Regina? I”ve never been as happy as I am with you. I never felt as complete as I feel now. And I’ve never felt this much love for anyone. How can that ever be wrong in her mind?”

“She’s set in her own ways, my love. But she’s wrong, I can guarantee you that. Our love is not wrong, it never has been and it never will be. We’re honest with each other, we’re committed to each other, I truly love you and you truly love me; we respect each other; our relationship is not perfect but it’s stable, healthy and good for both of us. That could never be wrong.” Regina said, stroking Emma’s hair with her hands, while Emma’s head was resting in her lap.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Emma agreed. She closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of safety she always felt when Regina was there with her. 

Suddenly, Regina stood up, jostling Emma, as she stretched her hand out to her. “Come on, my love, we’re going for a walk. And I’m going to hold your hand and kiss you when I feel like it and I’ll show you just how proud I am of us and of our love.”

With a blinding smile, Emma stood up too and took Regina’s hand. The brunette was right. Her love for Regina, was one of the most special things about her and it was something she loved about herself too. Her mother may have hurt her with her horrible words, but Regina never failed to make her feel better. Getting out of their house, hand in hand with Regina, Emma realised that her mother was wrong.

Showing everyone the love she had for Regina, didn’t make her inhuman; it’s what made her human. And she should never feel ashamed of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> To everyone in the queer community, wether you're out or not: you're beautiful and I'm proud of you.


End file.
